Meu casamento por um stripper
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: O que Ino faria se ela descobrisse que o stripper da sua despedida de solteira é um velho amigo de escola? Pior, um namorado que ela nunca esqueceu? - InoGaa


"**Meu casamento por um stripper"**

**By Carlinha-chan*~**

Sakura estava sentada na mesa do café da manhã em seu apartamento com uma xícara de chá na mão. Seu olhar vago percorreu a sala em busca de alguma coisa fora do lugar que ela teria que arrumar depois de comer, pousando em um envelope dourado e azul-celeste em cima da bancada de granito preto.

A moça levantou-se, prendendo o cabelo rosado comprido em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. Pegou o papel e leu o que já havia lido muitas vezes, para ver se pelo menos dessa vez ela acreditava no que estava vendo.

[b]"Nara Shikamaru e Yamanaka Ino

**Convidam você, Haruno Sakura, para seu casamento**

**A ser realizado na Igreja São Lucas,**

**às 20hs do dia primeiro de novembro de 2008"[/b]**

Não. Sakura ainda não acreditava no que estava lendo. Se tinha duas pessoas que ela nunca imaginaria que se casariam seria Ino e Shikamaru. Os dois nunca passaram de um namoro sem sal no colegial.

Quando Ino lhe contou que voltou a namorar com ele, Sakura começou a rir achando que fosse uma piada, para logo constatar que esse namoro terminaria em poucos meses.

Mas o que aconteceu em poucos meses foi a chegada do convite de casamento. Sakura se lembrava bem que naquela manhã, quando recebeu o convite pelo correio, ela ligou imediatamente para Ino.

-Ino, você tem certeza do que está fazendo? – Sakura perguntou, assim que Ino atendeu.

-Alô? Sakura? O que você quer a essa hora da manhã? – a amiga lhe respondeu com uma voz de sono.

-Você tem certeza de que vai se casar com o Shikamaru?

-Claro que tenho. Eu...amo ele. – ela completou, hesitando, o que significava que ela não tinha muita certeza do que dizia.

-Você nunca amou ele, Ino. Você sempre teve um carinho especial que nunca passou de amizade.

-Amigos vão pra cama juntos, Sakura? – Ino perguntou, enraivecida – Porque eu não me lembro de ter ido pra cama com o Neji nenhuma vez.

-Isso é só uma conseqüência de um fingimento. Ele sempre foi caidinho pela Temari e você sabe muito bem disso.

-E a Temari fugiu pra outra cidade com aquele cara que eu não lembro o nome. A vida continua. Ele não pode ficar a vida inteira esperando a Temari, Sakura. – Ino revirou os olhos.

-Ótimo. Se daqui alguns anos você tiver que gastar dinheiro com um advogado por causa do divórcio, me ligue. Porque eu vou dizer na sua cara: "Não diga que eu não avisei!".

De repente, um silêncio se instaurou por alguns segundos no telefone.

-Sakura...

-Hum?

-Você vai no meu casamento, né?

-Claro que eu vou. Você continua sendo minha amiga.

-Então, eu vou aproveitar pra fazer um convite. Quer ser a minha madrinha de casamento?

-Claro que sim! – Sakura guinchou.

-Você e o Sasuke.

-Tudo bem. Estarei lá.

-Tchau, Sakura.

-Espera, Ino. – Sakura exclamou – Me desculpe, ta? Por ter te falado pra não casar. Eu quero mais é que você seja feliz. E se o Shikamaru te deixa assim, eu apoio.

-Obrigada, Testuda.

Mesmo depois de ter dito isso, Sakura ainda não aceitava muito bem o casamento, embora não mostrasse isso pra Ino. Porque a loira estava toda empolgada com o casamento.

Sakura olhou no relógio. Hoje era véspera do casamento e as madrinhas tinham que estar na loja de vestidos às 9 para a última prova do vestido. Ino também ia para a última prova do vestido de noiva.

[b]*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*[/b]

-Bom-dia, meninas. – Sakura disse, quando chegou na porta da loja.

Tenten e Hinata estavam tomando café sentadas no sofá da sala de espera.

-Olá, Sakura. A Ino não vinha com você? – Tenten perguntou.

-Ela disse que vinha sozinha porque ia passar na padaria antes pra ver como estavam os docinhos.

-Gente, aqui entre nós. – Hinata abaixou a voz – Vocês não acham que esse casamento vai dar certo, acham?

-Não. O Shika ainda gosta demais da Temari. – Sakura comentou.

-Ela está se iludindo, sabe...tentando esquecer o...vocês sabem. – Tenten disse, misteriosa.

-Ah, o...Mas eu achei que ela tivesse superado. Sabe, ele ia casar com a Matsuri da última vez que a gente viu ele. – Hinata argumentou.

-Mas não sei se vocês lembram. – Sakura começou – Dessa mesma vez a Ino tomou o maior porre da vida dela. A garota ficou de ressaca por quase dois dias hospedada na minha casa.

-O que vocês tanto cochicham aí, hein? – Ino brincou, entrando na loja.

-Ah, a gente estava falando que a Hinata vai tomar um porre no seu casamento. – Tenten riu.

-Ih, a Hinata bêbada ninguém segura. – Ino gargalhou – Da última vez ela fez strip-tease em cima da mesa.

-E o Naruto, coitado, teve que levar ela no colo pra casa.

-Meninas, por favor... – Hinata começou a ficar vermelha.

-Bom, vamos ver como os vestidos estão. – Ino disse, se levantando.

Quando estavam provando os vestidos, Sakura teve uma idéia.

-Ino, alguém planejou uma despedida de solteira pra você? Ah, está meio largo aqui na manga.

Enquanto uma mulher baixinha colocava alfinetes no vestido de Sakura, outra mulher magrela olhava o vestido de Ino, perfeito no corpo da loira.

-Não. Mas eu nem pretendo. Não quero ser como essas vadias que dormem com outro na véspera do casamento. – Ino disse, sorrindo para o espelho.

-Ah, porque não? Eu ia me divertir! – Tenten reclamou.

-Tenten, você se diverte até com uma rolha se te derem uma. – Sakura revirou os olhos.

-E podia ter bebida! – Hinata exclamou.

-Olha a Hinatinha! – Ino zoou – Bebida longe de você, pequena. Mas, não, meninas, eu não quero.

-Ah, Ino! Os meninos vão fazer uma festa pro Shika! Vai, por favor! – Tenten implorou.

-Bom, a gente pode só fazer uma reunião de meninas com [i]_um pouco de bebida, Hinata.[/i]_ – Sakura sugeriu.

-Ah, qual a graça se não tem homens tirando a roupa? – Tenten reclamou.

-Se o Neji te ouve falando isso... – Hinata começou.

-A única coisa que ele vai fazer é tirar a roupa ele mesmo. – Tenten revirou os olhos. As garotas deram risinhos maliciosos.

-E tu gosta, né, safada? – Sakura gracejou.

-Ótimo. Uma noite _só_ de meninas. – Ino concordou, também revirando os olhos.

[b]*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*[/b]

Então, ficou combinado que a Despedida de Solteira ia ser na apartamento da Ino, às 9 da noite.

Lá pelas 9 e meia, Hinata já estava meio fora de si, mas Ino, Tenten e Sakura continuavam sóbrias, mesmo depois de terem bebido um pouco.

-A Ino vai ter uma grande surpresa. – Sakura cochichou para Tenten.

-Porque?

-Você vai ver. – Sakura sorriu.

A campainha tocou.

-Devem ser crianças pedindo doces. Hoje é Dia das Bruxas.

-Vai lá atender, Ino.

Tenten e Sakura ficaram espiando Ino abrindo a porta. Encostado no batente estava um homem mascarado, vestido de Zorro.

-Você não está meio grandinho pra pedir doces, não? – Ino disse, irritada. A bebida já estava fazendo efeito.

-Então é aqui a festa? – ele perguntou, com uma voz sexy.

-Que fest...[i]_Sakura, você chamou um stripper?[/i]_ – Ino gritou, se virando para a amiga.

-Eu disse que festa sem homem não tem graça. – Tenten riu.

-Eu vou ficar a noite toda parado aqui? – o "Zorro" perguntou.

-Não, entra, por favor. – Sakura pediu.

Ino se sentou, brava, no sofá e ficou vendo Sakura, Hinata (acreditem se quiser, mas ela estava bêbada) e Tenten vendo o homem fazer um strip-tease. O tempo todo Ino não parou de beber, chegando a ficar meio alterada.

Quando ele tirou o chapéu, Ino teve um sobressalto: o homem era ruivo. Digamos que ela tem um certo problema com ruivos.

Enquanto o ruivo dançava, ele começou a reparar na loira que estava sentada. O ambiente estava meio escuro, mas ele podia jurar que a conhecia de algum lugar, e tinha a impressão de que a conhecia bem, mas na penumbra não conseguiu chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Mas ela era muito bonita. Pelo que a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa tinha dito no telefone, era uma despedida de solteira para a loira, mas ela não ia estar muito interessada.

Então, ele estava só de cueca. Tenten praticamente implorava pra ele terminar, mas ele disse que tirar toda a roupa não estava no contrato dele.

-Então, porque você não tira a máscara? – Hinata perguntou.

-Vocês querem ver o meu rosto? – ele perguntou, meio surpreso.

-Sim. – Hinata, Tenten e Sakura confirmaram.

-Antes eu vou fazer uma dança especial pra loirinha ali. Afinal, ela é a rainha da noite e depois eu tiro a máscara.

O ruivo começou a dançar em volta de onde Ino estava, mas ela continuava com uma cara emburrada.

-Tira a máscara! – Sakura pediu de novo.

Ele desistiu de tentar melhorar a cara da loira e tirou a máscara. Quando seu rosto ficou inteiro a mostra, todas prenderam a respiração. Então, Ino, Sakura, Tenten e até mesmo a bêbada Hinata, exclamaram:

-GAARA!

-Ah, meu Deus, eu sabia que conhecia vocês. – Gaara disse, rindo.

Todos começaram a rir, exceto Ino, que lançou um olhar zangado pra Sakura.

-Foi você, não é? Sakura, eu não acredito que você teve...a [i]_coragem[/i]_ de chamar o Gaara pra minha despedida de solteira na véspera do meu casamento! – a loira gritou.

-Não, Ino! Eu não sabia que era o Gaara. Eu nem sabia que ele estava trabalhando nisso, agora.

-Trabalhando, não. – Gaara interrompeu – Eu estou cobrindo o lugar de um amigo meu só por essa noite. Eu trabalho num escritório de contabilidade.

-Cara, só pode ser destino! – Tenten opinou – Na única noite em que o Gaara dá uma de stripper ele vem justo na casa da Ino.

-Cala a boca, Tenten. – Ino se irritou. – Anda, vamos, todo mundo pra fora, a festa acabou!

-Calma, estressadinha. – Hinata reclamou.

-Ahn, Ino. – Gaara chamou.

-Que é? – ela respondeu, irritada.

-Posso me trocar no seu banheiro? Eu não posso sair na rua vestido de Zorro. – ele riu.

-Vai, mas anda logo. – ela respondeu, à contra-gosto.

Tenten, Sakura e Hinata saíram sem nem ao menos se despedir de Ino, que estava emburrada.

Alguns minutos depois, Gaara chegou na sala tão devagar que Ino mal notou. Ele se sentou ao lado dela no sofá.

-Não vai nem perguntar como está a minha vida? Nós costumávamos ser amigos.

-Não vem com mais uma edição do "Relembre seu passado". Meu casamento já é isso: uma volta no tempo com a turma da escola e o namorado do colegial. – Ino revirou os olhos.

-Eu nunca deixei de pensar em você. – ele disse, com a voz baixinha.

-E a Matsuri?

-Me deixou esperando no altar. – Gaara riu, amargurado.

Uma sombra de pena perpassou o rosto da loira, mas ela ainda não olhava pra ele.

-Que horror!

Houve alguns minutos de silêncio, um esperando que o outro quebrasse a barreira. Porque, até então, eles haviam agido como se não passassem de amigos de escola e nada mais do que isso.

-Então...vai casar com o Shikamaru, hein.

-É.

-Eu recebi o convite do casamento.

-O que?! Quem mandou?

-O seu noivo. Ele me ligou depois pra dizer que eu era um grande amigo e estava convidado apesar de tudo.

-Eu não acredito nisso! – ela se virou para olha-lo pela primeira vez. Ino não havia percebido o quanto Gaara havia se aproximado do seu rosto. Uma distância de dois centímetros os separava.

Quando ela se virou, seus rostos ficaram muito próximos. Ela podia sentir seu hálito gelado na sua boca.

-Eu...não...

-Shii! – ele pediu silêncio, colocando seu dedo indicador nos lábios entreabertos dela, sussurrando – E agora começa mais uma edição de "Relembre seu passado".

Gaara segurou na cintura de Ino, roubando um beijo dela. A loira retribuiu o beijo na hora, passando os braços pelo pescoço do ruivo. Foi um beijo cheio de paixão reprimida por tantos anos separados. Um beijo que ela nunca tinha dado com Shikamaru.

A mão dele foi subindo pela perna de Ino, chegando até as coxas. Gaara deitou a garota no sofá e começou a tirar a própria camiseta.

-Não, Gaara, não. – ela sibilou – Eu vou me casar amanhã.

-Por isso mesmo. Hoje você ainda não está casada.

[b]*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* [/b]

Tenten, Sakura e Hinata caminhavam pela rua para ir embora pra casa.

-Será que nos fizemos bem em deixar eles sozinho lá? – Sakura perguntou, preocupada. – E se a Ino matar o Gaara?

-Ela não vai matar ele, fica tranqüila. Com quem eu me preocupo mais é com o Shika. Será que a cabeça dele já está doendo? – Tenten disse, rindo.

-Tudo bem que ela nunca esqueceu ele, mas...Eu não acho que a Ino seja capaz disso.

-A Ino, não, Sakura. Mas o Gaara, sim.

[b] *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* [/b]

Ino acordou com um raio de sol da janela batendo no seu rosto. Olhou em volta, com uma dor de cabeça tremenda.

Ela não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Mas quando ela olhou pra baixo e se viu nua, deitada no sofá, ela se lembrou.

-Ah, não. – Ino abaixou a cabeça e gemeu. – Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso.

Ela se levantou e olhou em volta, o apartamento estava vazio.

-Típico dele. Faz a besteira e depois vai embora, arrependido.

Ela resolveu tomar uma xícara de café para curar a ressaca. Quando chegou na cozinha, reparou em um bilhete pregado na porta da geladeira.

_[i]"Ino,_

_Me desculpe por ontem. Eu não pude me controlar. Por mais que eu não queira isso...desejo que você seja muito feliz com o Shikamaru. _

_Te vejo no seu casamento hoje._

_Gaara._

_P.S.: Te amo."[/i]_

Duas lágrimas silenciosas rolaram pela face de Ino.

Ela olhou para o papel embasbacada. Não para o papel todo, mais precisamente pra a última linha. [i]_Te amo_.[/i] Gaara nunca havia dito que a amava. Nem seu noivo havia dito que a amava. Por mais que ela disfarçasse, Ino sabia que Shikamaru amava Temari.

E ela amava Gaara.

Ela e Shikamaru estavam presos aquela família complicada e decidiram que iam esquecê-los juntos, num acordo silencioso, sem que nenhum dos dois tenha dito nada.

Mas agora nada podia ser feito. Ela e Shikamaru iam se casar, doa a quem doer.

Mesmo que quem sinta essa dor seja ela.

**[b]** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** [/b]**

Ino estava sentada no banco traseiro de um carro, indo para a igreja. Algumas lágrimas teimavam em descer pelas suas bochechas, mas ela não queria borrar a maquiagem. Mas, pelo visto, a maquiagem era a prova d´água, porque nada saiu no seu dedo quando a loira passou a mão para limpar.

-Chegamos, moça. – o motorista disse, sorrindo. – Bom casamento pra você!

-Obrigada.

Ino desceu do carro com seu vestido branco lindamente caindo ao seu lado e viu que os padrinhos já estavam esperando do lado de fora da igreja.

-Ino! Como você está linda! – Hinata exclamou.

-Porque está chorando, Ino? – Sakura se preocupou.

-De emoção. Meninas, eu vou casar! Sabem o quanto eu sonhei com isso? – ela sorriu, meio amargurada.

-Mas você sonhava se casar com o Gaara. – Tenten sussurrou.

-Eu sei. – Ino baixou o olhar – Mas eu vou ser feliz. Eu adoro o Shika.

-Só adora? – Sakura perguntou.

-Um dia eu aprendo a amar ele. E ele vai aprender a me amar também. – Ino disse, convicta.

As garotas sorriram para Ino.

-Tem certeza disso, Porca?

-Tenho.

Uma música começou a tocar do lado de dentro da igreja.

-É a nossa vez.

Sakura correu para pegar no braço de Sasuke, assim como Hinata em Naruto e Tenten em Neji.

Depois de um tempo, a marcha nupcial pode ser ouvida. Ino se preparou para entrar. Por escolha, ela quis fazer sua entrada sozinha, seu pai já estava no altar.

No corredor, Ino se esforçava pra sorrir para todos os lugares, mas não pode deixar de procurar por um cabelo vermelho na multidão. Encontrou-o sentado na terceira fileira de bancos. Ao seu lado se encontrava uma moça loira, que Ino também reconheceu.

Quando passou por Gaara, sorriu, tímida e sussurrou, olhando pra frente, embora ele não pudesse ouvi-la:

-Também te amo.

Já no altar, Ino sorriu para Shikamaru. A loira não se surpreendeu em ver que ele conservava no rosto a mesma expressão que ela: vazia e meio triste.

Ino mal prestou atenção no que o padre falou a missa inteira.

-Nara Shikamaru, você aceita Yamanaka Ino como sua legítima esposa?

Houve uma pausa. Shikamaru ficou mudo, repensando se realmente deveria fazer isso e...

-Aceito.

-Yamanaka Ino, você aceita Nara Shikamaru como seu legítimo esposo?

Lágrimas silenciosas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Ino. O padre talvez pensasse que era emoção. Ela olhou para as madrinhas no altar. Sakura a encorajava com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça.

-Yamanaka Ino, você aceita Nara Shikamaru como seu legítimo esposo? – o padre repetiu a pergunta, irritado.

Ino olhou para as pessoas na igreja e deixou seu olhar pousar em Gaara. Ele estava com a cabeça baixa. Talvez fosse imaginação da loira, mas ela pensou ter visto uma lágrima cair do seu rosto.

-Não.

-Desculpe, o que...

-Não, padre, eu não aceito.

Todos na igreja soltaram um sonoro: "Oh!".

-Me desculpe, Shika, mas eu sei que nenhum de nós quer isso. Olhe ali na terceira fileira. Nosso passado nos persegue.

Shikamaru se virou para olhar por onde Ino apontava e viu Gaara...e Temari ao seu lado.

-Volta pra ela, Shika! Vai ser feliz. – Ino sorriu, abraçou o ex-noivo e pegou na barra do vestido, saindo correndo o mais rápido que os sapatos de salto a permitiam, sendo seguida pelos olhares de todos os presentes.

-Vamos, Gaara. Vamos sair daqui.

Gaara se levantou, dando um sorriso pra Ino.

-Temari, vai buscar ele! – Gaara exclamou para a irmã.

Ino deu a mão para Gaara e os dois saíram correndo da igreja, rindo.

Já lá fora, Ino saiu a procura de um táxi. Não demorou para um deles parar no meio-fio. Ino ia abrir a porta para entrarem quando sentiu uma mão forte que segurava o seu braço. A moça se virou e seu rosto encontrou com do ruivo, que a beijou.

-Te amo, princesa.

-Também te amo.

Os dois entraram no carro. Enquanto o táxi se afastava, Ino olhou para trás e viu Sakura na porta da igreja acenando para ela, sorrindo porque, enfim, ela conseguira mostrar pra Ino que se casar com Shikamaru seria um erro.

FIM


End file.
